


Alastor's Dad Jokes!

by KathyPrior42



Series: Hazbin Hotel Try Not To Laugh [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dad Jokes, Hunicast, Radio Demon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Tired of hearing the same old dad jokes on Hunicast?Your favorite Radio Demon has come up with more.
Series: Hazbin Hotel Try Not To Laugh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821880
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Alastor's Dad Jokes!

Joke 1: The graveyard's getting crowded...  
Because people are dying to get in.

Joke 2: What did the buck say before the Radio Demon killed it?  
"Oh dear, it's Alastor!"

Joke 3: What do you call an untruthful ball of jelly?  
Jam-ball-lya (sounds like Jambalaya)

Joke 4: What time does the radio show start in Hell?  
6:06 AM

Joke 5: What's a term for a minotaur who eats people and it's own kind?  
A canni-bull (cannibal)

Joke 6: Alastor's voice actor likes to go to the same grocery store...  
People call him Edward Cosco! (Edward Bosco)

Joke/riddle 7: I can be spoken into, yet I'm also a miniature calling device. What am I?  
Answer: A microphone.

Joke 8: How do you partly undress someone without touching them?  
Make them frown. (because you're never fully dressed without a smile!)

Joke 9: What's an alternate musical name for the show's location?  
The Jazz-in Hotel (Hazbin Hotel + Jazz)

Joke 10: For those who ship Angel Dust and Alastor...  
Alastor will turn you into RadioDust! 

Joke 11: Charlie's one of a kind...  
and the apple to Alastor's eye! (Charlie's family symbol is an apple.)

Joke 12: When two radio antennas got married...  
The wedding was great, but the reception was awesome!

Joke 13: What does Alastor like to eat in front of Angel Dust?  
Answer: Fat Nuggets

Joke 14: Alastor has two slav...friends. One is quite Niffty and the other is a purposeful Husk of a guy.

Joke 15: What do you all a mass murderer of breakfast foods?  
Answer: A cereal killer! (serial)

Joke 16:  
"Knock Knock"  
"Who's there?"  
"Radio."  
"Radio who?"  
"Radio not, here I come!"

Joke 17: Alastor saw a radio labeled "$1, stuck on full volume." He thought, "I can't turn that down!"

Joke 18: Life is a radio: adjust yourself to frequency and enjoy whatever comes (at least until you die)

Joke 19: A blonde bought an AM radio. It took her a month to figure out she could listen to it at night.

Joke 20: Alastor tossed two severed craniums to overlords one fight...  
and he was like "Head's up!"


End file.
